


Imagine you're a pregnant woman who's going to give birth soon

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Fpreg, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, delayed birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a pregnant woman who's going to give birth soon

Imagine you’re a pregnant woman who’s going to give birth soon 

But the process of giving birth is much different in this world.

You’re taking a bath when the water broke. You’re glad since you can meet your baby soon. You got out of the bathroom and prepared yourself to go to work. You brought your baby clothing in case it happened. As you go to work, the baby is slowly dilating inside you.

As you work, the baby’s slowly coming to full dilation. Still, you just do your work. Once the baby is fully dilated, you could feel it coming slowly to the birth canal. You’re glad since it’s coming now. When your work shift is coming to an end, you could feel the lips parting and the baby peeking out now. You get your panties off and told some off the coworkers you know that the baby’s coming and let them look at the incoming baby. You don’t let them touch it though, just see it. Once your friends has seen the baby, your shift ended.

You went to the restroom before going home and puts the panties back on you before driving home. You could feel the lips parting more and more with every minute on your car and the bulge slowly getting bigger and bigger.

Once you arrive at home, You put your stuff in your room and then get naked. You admire your body on the mirror and the baby that is crowning between your legs. You rubbed the head for a while before turning on the TV and sat on the couch, legs spread. You watched while the baby’s slowly coming out of you. You rubbed the head again once in a while. As you watched, you got sleepy and ended up sleeping on the couch. You slept with your head on the side of the couch and your legs spread on the other, letting the baby slowly coming out.

You woke up the next morning and you checked the baby and the baby’s hips is almost out. You walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth and when you finishes, the baby finally came out of you. You grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a towel before grabbing a scissor to cut the cord. Now all you have to do is wait for the placenta.


End file.
